The Hunted
by insomniac1043297423869352
Summary: Somone had been watching her. She had felt him, but never seen him... not until they had come and taken everything she had. But just what exactly was he? Who exactly was he? Vampire fic, DMHG WARNING explicit.dont like/dont read.i dont own anything OneSho


Her wand was snapped.

Her house lay in shreds around her.

Her parents' bodies, lifeless before her.

The ring of men in black cloaks slowly closing in on her.

The death curse was fired.

She ducked, her anger flaring.

She stamped her foot, sending out a shock wave of power.

She heard a menacing growl.

Fear engulfed her.

He was back.

The cloaked figures tightened their ranks, only to have them broken moments later by a large, white wolf.

Its eyes locked with hers.

Another death curse.

The beast roared and pounced, tearing into its attackers, breaking their ranks.

Seeing her opening, she ran.

She heard the howls of pain growing more distant, but still she ran, until all she could hear was the light pad of her bare feet on the leaves.

But she could feel him watching her, as he had for weeks, she could feel him drawing closer.

She sped up, knowing she could never escape, branches tore at her cotton drawstring pants and tank top, leaving him a trail – not that he needed it.

She could hear him now, he was so close…

She pushed her muscles harder, whipping her head around.

Nothing, but trees.

Still she pushed on, her fear permeating the air.

He was gaining on her.

She gasped, falling to the ground in a small clearing.

She rolled over and tried to sit up, wincing at her newly sprained ankle as she faced the direction she had come from, the direction he would come from.

Her breathing shallow and uneven, she watched silently as his glowing silver eyes came toward her through the shadows.

She propped herself up on one elbow, and bent the knee above her un-injured ankle, her breath catching as he emerged from the shadows, and into the moonlight…

He sniffed the air, savouring the scent of her fear, and slowly walked toward the intoxicating female on the ground before him.

He finally had her…

The predator in him roared with satisfaction, at obtaining his prey… a successful hunt indeed.

She tried to drag herself further back from him, with little success.

His chest rumbled with a chuckle as she tried to get away again, though it probably sounded more like a growl to her.

She froze as the white wolf reached her.

Its eyes locked with hers, as it lowered its head to her ankle and drew in her scent, making its way slowly up her body until it was standing over her, nose to nose.

She drew in a sharp breath as he dragged his tongue up the side of her throat.

Her breathing became ragged as she felt its arousal.

He dragged his claws down the centre of her body, shredding the cloth restricting his access to her body

It moved its great front paws to either side of her chest and lowered its body, settling between her legs.

It somehow stirred something inside her…

He knew she vaguely recognised him.

He could smell her confusion as she realised he was not just a beast.

She watched in morbid fascination as he shifted.

The soft fur covering him retracted, his features becoming more human.

His limbs grew longer.

His hair grew slightly darker.

… And he was 'human' once again.

Her eyes grew wide with fear.

She gasped as recognition hit her… _Draco Malfoy…?_

"You're… y-you – " she tried, her voice trembling. "You're supposed to be dead…" she whispered

"I am." He breathed, grinning and flashing her his perfect white teeth and – still wolf like fangs.

He brought his lips crashing down to hers and ripped away the remains of her clothes with inhuman strength.

He could smell her arousal mixing with her fear as he ran a hand down the side of her breast, running his knuckles over her ribcage.

An intoxicating combination.

He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue between her lips, running it into every crevice before tangling it with hers.

She was warm and tasted sweet.

She was melting for him, she knew it.

She could feel the heat of his touch through every inch of her body.

Her skin tingled and burned.

Her lips bruised and swollen.

Her cheeks flushed and heated.

Her breasts tightened and ached.

Every movement, every touch, every _breath_ sent jolts of electricity burning through her, coiling down to pool in her core.

She ached for him.

She could feel herself getting wet, to the point where it was beginning to drip down her thighs.

He could smell her fear dissipating, and her arousal thickening.

It had reached the surface.

She couldn't help the moan that escaped her as he dragged his length down to her entrance.

He knew she was ready.

Deepening the kiss, he thrust into her.

Breaking her barrier, he stilled.

The pain was not nearly as bad as she'd expected, a sharp jab that had already gone.

_Like a needle…_ she thought vaguely.

Her attention returned to the man above her as he moved slightly and her previous state returned full force.

She hissed out her pleasure as he shifted again, and he took that to mean he was free to move again.

He dragged himself slowly out of her until only the head remained buried and pushed back in, letting out a guttural groan at the feel of her muscles fluttering around him.

She was so damn tight, he wondered how he even got in, in the first place.

She felt so good.

Repeating the action he growled in pure male satisfaction as she let out a long low moan, and abandoned what little sense she had left.

Panting heavily, she wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping as the action pulled him deeper.

He hissed as she arched under him, her movement pulling him in to the hilt.

Her walls fluttered around him as he slid out and pushed back in harder and faster, upping his pace.

He was rewarded with a louder moan as she arched under him meeting his thrust.

He was going to lose it soon.

She was so close she could almost taste it.

She was panting heavily and making little noises every time he moved.

He quickened his pace, continually picking up speed as he thrust into her harder and harder, groaning every time she tightened her muscles.

They were both close, he could feel it.

She sucked in a loud shuddering breath as the first wave crashed through her, her muscles tightening as the pleasure escalated to monumental heights.

Feeling her arch and clench around him, he abandoned his last strands of control, and followed her, bending his head and sinking his elongated fangs into the pulse point on the left side of her neck.

She groaned and her muscles clenched again, as a second climax erupted within her.

The enzyme he passed her through his bite, worked over-time as her legs tightened around him, pulling him closer and her own canines elongated and sharpened enough to pierce the skin of his own neck as she sunk them into his pulse point in return, thus performing an ancient mating ritual, not performed in over fourteen-thousand years.

They lay in a twisted heap of limbs, panting on the forest floor.

He had claimed her.

He had marked her.

…He had turned her.

He shifted, rolling onto his side and pulling her with him so she lay pressed against him, her head resting on his right arm, his left around her waist.

She could feel him inside her, already preparing for another round – the thought alone nearly made her hiss in pleasure.

He trailed his knuckles across her cheek and she closed her eyes.

"Mia?"

"…Mia."

"…Mia!"

He knew she was gone, and for a split second, he feared she wouldn't come back.

She blinked, her eyes the unnatural glowing blue that only newly turned vampires radiated as their souls and bodies were altered.

Her eyes fell closed again, only to reopen moments later as she gasped in her first breath as a vampire.

Her chest rising and falling rapidly, she turned to look into his eyes.

He reached up and trailed his fingers across and down her cheek, as her eyes adjusted "I will be with you for ever, my love…"

Her pupils dilated as the gold of her eyes retracted and she looked into his own silver ones as she replied with a kiss and a smile, "I know, I can feel it…but can you be with me right now, first?" she murmured huskily.

He growled his approval and took her again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Confirming that he would do so for all of eternity.


End file.
